echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Gear Optimization
This method of improving your gear stats was introduced with Episode 2.0. It can only be used on gear obtained in dungeons Lv 70 and that are iLv 160 minimum. A commission is taken when enhancing. Price depends on the level of the gear to be optimized (see prices below). Item enhancement is composed of 5 stages (stats are unlocked proportionally to the stage reached). Once you reach the max level of optimization on a piece of gear, you unlock maxed purple stats. How it works Once you have a gear that can be used as part of the new gear optimization system and that you want to enhance to unlock stats on it, you need: #A piece of gear that you will use as a ingredient (it will be lost during the gear optimization process). #*It can also be an optimizing item that will replace gear and give a certain amount of XP to your gear. #'Gold' (the amount of gold required varies depending on the gear level). A fee is applied per piece of gear used as ingredient (or per Appraiser's Optimizer used). To proceed with gear optimization, open your inventory (shortcut "I") and click on the new icon on the bottom left corner (sword with shiny effect). Then select the gear you want to enhance (gear that can be enhanced will have special icon on it, representing the current stage level it is currently enhanced to). Click on the selected gear and a new window opens. You can see some basic information for the gear you want to enhance: name of the gear, current stage level, experience gauge, list of ingredients, commission, added options (stats that you unlock when you get experience on the gear)... Here, just drag and drop pieces of gear that will be used as ingredients (up to 5) or Appraiser's Optimizer/Appraiser's Enhancer. You can combine both (for example place one piece of gear and one Appraiser's Optimizer). The XP gain will be displayed and updated accordingly (as well as the fee you will have to pay). Conditions There are some conditions on what type of gear you can use to optimize. #The item level of the gear you will use as ingredient should be maximum 6 levels lower than the gear you want to enhance (considering that the gear you can enhance starts at item level 160, the lowest item level of gear that can be used as a ingredient is therefore 154). Gear from Episode 2 between item level 154 and 159 (from party dungeons) cannot be enhanced with the optimization system but it can be used as ingredients. #You can use as ingredient gear that has an item level superior to the item level of the gear you want to enhance. No restriction applies in terms of level difference (you can use a gear ingredient of item level 172 to enhance your gear item level 160). In that case, you will obtain more experience than if you had used gear item level 160 or 163 for example). #You can only use gear as ingredient if it matches the type of gear you want to enhance (if you want to enhance a belt, you need to use as ingredient belts, even from other classes - it doesn't matter as long as the previous conditions are respected). #You can use as ingredient gear that has already been enhanced before. If you use as ingredient a hat item level 160 enhanced to stage 3, you will get more experience than if you use a hat item level 160 enhanced to stage 1. #You cannot use as ingredient gear that has a jewel slotted in it (you have to remove it first). Exceptions *You cannot use this system on PvP gear, or on PvE accessories. *You cannot use Appraiser's Pouches or Lens on the gear that is using this new system. However, these items still work on gear that is not part of the new optimization system. Prices The price does not depend on the type of gear, or the stage. It depends solely on the item level that you are optimizing. It increases with every piece of optimizing material you use (so if you use 2 gear pieces, the price is double). Experience The amount of EXP you get as optimizing material is fixed depending on what optimizing item you use. If you already optimized an item, the amount of exp points that that item has will also count towards the new optimization. The amount of EXP each gear piece needs to reach max optimization will also increase with each iLevel. Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Gear Improvement